


Drawing Wolves

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark, Drabble Collection, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hurt Andy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, One Shot Collection, Suicide, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Andy Strucker AU based one shots and prompts. What ifs for the Gifted Universe starring my favorite Strucker starting out differently or at least going through something else that what happens in canon. From joining the Hellfire Club earlier on or being killed off or pretty much everything. Warning latest chapter involves character death and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not ripping off Fuel the Fire. It will be what ifs starring Andy that would differ from canon from small to huge ways.Comments for chapter ideas are welcome as along as they are AU or at least a bit different from canon and have Andy. Crossovers with the X-men comics and movies might happens. Prompts are welcome just saying.

Andy Strucker wanted to make them pay. Or at least have the pain to end. For the past few months was he injected, watched, beaten. and abused treated like a lab rat. His family thought he was dead and every human he was even near treated him with contempt and disgust. He used to make jokes and comments about mutants, and pretend to be X-men now he hated Humanity. He was shipped from place to place and given collars to dampen his power. He had numbers seared into his arm a brand. They rarely called him by his name to them mostly he was a number. The last place was the worse. He was forced to fight other mutants and test his telekinetic field on machines.

How did his hellish treatment begin? Him accidentally awakening his 'gift' and accidentally killing several bullies and nearly bringing down the entire school gym hurting dozens of students. He was not given a trial just dragged out of the rubble into a armed van and was told no one was going to look for him. They wanted to break Andy so they showed footage of his family mourning them believing he had passed away. And more videos of people harassing his family.

Then when Andy began begging for all of them to pay. He was in another armed transport vehicle with other mutants and armed Sentinel inside and other cars around them full of the anti mutant agents who were given shoot to kill orders on any attempt to escape. Andy had a fresh bruise on his face and was craving food. He noticed two identical twins smiling for some reason and something felt off. That's when the vehicle crashed into something. The driver crying out in agony clutching his head and then the guards pulling him out of his seat only to be killed.

That's when they showed up slaughtering and injuring the agents removing the collars. Andy stomped on someone's throat with a smile seeing another twin come out of bushes joining what he assumed what was her sisters. When surviving agents and back up arrived the three had their eyes glow blue and the men shot themselves. One of them was out of their range and Andy killed him. His neck was snapped loudly his head nearly torn off his shoulders. " I don't know who you are. But If your punishing these pricks I'm in. I've suffered because of humans for too long."

" Your in." Over the next Year Andy became a prodigy for the Hellfire Club. But he became Andrew Von Strucker to those under him. He killed for the Hellfire club feeling in debt to them. The Frost Sisters taught him about his family and he enjoyed their legacy. He made his most recent target's passing look like a tragic accident. Doctor Campbell and the Senator were crushed and killed. Then he agreed to interact with the softer group known as the Mutant Underground.

" It's a offer for you to join us. " Andy said looking at Marcos. He was wearing all black his sleeves rolled up showing his scars and the numbers left on his skin. He wanted to show the brand he was as given as a reminder of what humans could do. " We've been on the same side of this war only we've done what is needed and gained resources you didn't."

" Join a group with killers who corrupted a kid." Lorna said looking at him. " I'm offering you Lorna Dane the daughter of Magneto a chance to become like your father. To make a world for the next generation. A world built for all of us to be in charge after the humans have truly pained for what they did to people like me. " Andy answered.

" They need to pay a huge price before we can truly be free. To be in charge. We need to kill." Andy stated finally only to hear three voices he never thought he would hear again. " Andy."

" M-om D-ad. L-auren. " He said shocked staring at his family for the first time for far too long.


	2. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know when Esme began manipulating Andy in episode 11 but what if it was the other way around? What of Andy was Hellfire and she was part of the Underground?

" No one really notices when you leave? They look to your sisters for their skills and you three as a group for help but nobody recognizes Esme as someone who can help." 

Andrew knew she was the perfect candidate for the Hellfire Club. Thr organzatin his family had been a part of wanted all three Frost Sisters but he had a feeling Esme was powerful in her own way. He infiltrated the Mutant Underground originally to free his sister and father.

He acted the part of a scared teenager while manipulating them to attack the transport containing his family members and captured battered Underground members. Once Andy and his family members were free they killed off every agent and vaporized the trask building with everybody inside. He also planted seeds of distrust for the Frost Sisters between the elder members of thr Underground.

It was a disappointment to him how the triplet daughters of Emma Frost didn't know their own legacy and didn't awaken their abilities till a few months ago." Your better than this just being forgotten by them and looked over. You could be like- "

She cut him off. She didn't want to have anyone come near while she tried to think in a empty room. Especially him the boy who mercilessly manipulated and killed. " " You a sociopath who slaughtered people without question? Why would I want to be like you? "

" I meant your mother. She was practically a queen of our group someone who fought for this war. And call me Andy. Besides I've destroyed the Hound Program and ended the lives of a bigot who views our kind as a virus. If it wasn't for people like him you and your sisters would've grown up in a stable place with proper training instead of being shipped from place to place till all three of you hit eighteen years or age. " He stopped momentarily to take something out of his pocket. A drawing and a small book.

You were cast aside forced to get jobs assisting that disgusting Senator till one day your powers accidentally kicked in and you three rendered him brain dead." He explained to her frustration.

" Don't dig into people's pasts brat. Why would I want to help let alone be near you? "

" So we can win this war. So we can form a bridge between Hellfire and Underground. So we can lend resources and I can give you what your mother entrusted with us before her passing. " He held out his hand and she read his mind as best as she could still being a rookie telepath. His intentions were true.

" My mother will arrive in the morning. She's trained dozens of mutants surgical and medical skills. They'll be bringing resources of all kinds. " She took his hand and he gave her the book and drawing. " A sample of what your mother did and a gift. "

He walked away and she looked at the drawing confused. A picture of her with her skin made of crystal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy been captured but why is he smiling.

Andy hid his smirk looking at the armed guards and captured mutants. He had handcuffs on along with a collar. He had been left behind on a assignment and been detained after he told Lorna to stay far away as possible. She had been protecting him for a couple of weeks and Andy grew worried about her and her unborn child. 

He didn't want to put her or it in danger. He jeopardized the Hellfire club's original plan but she and him had their own plans.The Hellfire club's plans didn't take everything into account. He and Lorna made their own. 

When Andy had been captured he had enough time to inject. a Sentinel Services agent with a speical syringe. Andy stared at that man with a smile. The guy had a poorly concealed anti mutant tattoo and a few minutes ago had been spouting bigoted comments. 

" What are you look at?" The man stopped speaking when he was lifted upwards smashing into the side of the bus shortly before a bloody metallic mist left his chest. Small holes opened up in his chest as what could only be described as a swarm of small trace amounts of iron formed a metal sphere. 

It flattened the skulls of several agents including the driver and harmlessly destroyed all the collars. Andy smiled leading his brethren out of there stopping by one of the cars that was supposed to stop anyone from staging were escape. Two agents extremely afraid tried to reach for their weapons to slam into the glass on each door. 

He looked up at Lorna with a smile as she levitated in the air. He smiled st her shortly before telling the other mutants to follow him towards transport.

Instead of the original goal they gained nearly five dozen mutants liberated instead of just intercepting one car with about one fourth that amount.


	4. 1x01 Reversal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it was Andy who triggered his ability first?

Andy watched the trunk flip over and slam on the unforgiving road. He actually saw the man's body break through the glass after his dad hit the breaks. Andy had been afraid and screaming when it happened. He knew it was him that caused this accident. He was a mutant. 

To everybody else it was a freak tragic accident. But Andy knew it was his ability awakening. He was guilt ridden after that for accidentally killing someone and had no one to talk to. But he changed for the better. He had no idea how to really expertly master his abilities but he did the best he could. Andy started researching the X-gene and realizing the dangers that could happen to him and others.

To others it seemed like he became a social justice warrior over night. He started getting into conservations, rants, and arguments over his family over Mutant laws. He hated it especially when someone said the word Mutie. 

Then it happened. It was supposed to be him and his sister at a party they said was supervised. It wasn't and full of lewd actions and alcohol. 

When Andy accidentally walked into a room with his sister freaking out with a barrier created in the air and people looking at her threateningly and with disgust. Before some of them could try anything he practically tore the room apart in blind rage and sent some of them into walls. 

He grabbed his sister and got home as soon as he could. Later on he looked his mother in the eye and said it." I'm a mutant mom. like Lauren deal with it. I saved us when that truck nearly hit us."


	5. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter one. Would Andy leave the Hellfire club for his family? Requested by LaurenX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter one.Requests and ideas welcome

" They locked me away in Hell holes and I suffered being tested and nearly becoming a hound. I had no idea if they would go after you guys if I just gave up. I've been learning about our family's connection to the Hellfire club going back decades and I owe them." At first there was a heart felt reunion Andy hugging his family talking to each other. They gave him a recap pf what happened. 

Harassment after Andy destroyed the gym and a couple attacks and vandalism till Lauren had enough creating a barrier that nearly killed someone accidentally. Originally they wanted to leave the country but stayed with the Underground and forming friendships there helping others. Lauren helping Lorna and Marcos on missions, his mother giving medical attention and father using his tactics and knowledge of their grandfather Otto which Andy never met.

His mother wanted him to stay with the Underground and with them. But he couldn't. 

" Andy Esme manipulated us and had us at each other's throats and tricked us into doing their dirty work." Lauren stated giving a dirty look toward the trio of telepaths who were close to them. 

" Esme and her sisters have been teaching me to be strong to be a figurehead. " He said defending them." She's been my closest friend. " 

" Andy they've been using us. Lorna nearly crossed a line and ripped apart entire vehicles with people inside. " His father said looking at him. 

" I've been trying to tone down some tactics but I'm not leaving them. " His voice breaking he left them. " We've offered our assistance to the Mutant Underground and maybe them we can live under the same roof once more."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Andy do some good before he joined the Underground?

" Mister Strucker your son intervened in a altercation between several citizens and a mutant." The disgust was clearly visible in the man's voice." She was warned rather clearly that our residents would not treat her kindly if she continued to remain here and so when she tried to stay they used more physical tactics. Your son decided to play X-men and gained this as a reward for helping her." Reed Strucker looked at Andy who held a ice pack to his eye and clutched his side. A few minutes ago he was handcuffed and being yelled at by a bigoted cop. The Strucker household got the call that Andy was being held at a police station half an hour ago.

" I'm a prosecutor not an idiot those men where easily at least twice his age and size and he could've been killed. Those men had no right to strike either of them. And believe me you'll be hearing from me and the firm I work for." Andy left with his father glad he wasn't being charged with anything and was in one piece. Andy explained as best as he could.

" They were going to hurt her maybe kill her.. I was already angry because I was having some trouble at school but seeing those guys try to hurt her in the parking lot with this guy just watching not doing a single thing to help. I just got so angry and tried to stop it. And well it's me a little kid versus rednecks and a grudge. But I could've helped her more maybe she did not need to run off."

His dad looked at him. " You did what you could Andy and I'm proud of you." Still for a long time Andy felt guilty until he saw her again in the Underground. Calling herself Blink.


	7. Dying Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last encounter of Jace Tuner and Andy Strucker. Warning death of a minor and character death.

The entire building shortly before Andy fell to the floor. Shattered glass was all around his head and throat along with his blood. To Lorna's horror she was unable to prevent the teenager from losing his life. The glass baton nearly broke upon contact with his head but the man didn't care swinging it again with all his strength. She couldn't stop the plastic gun from firing the ceramic and plastic cartridges that hit Andy's leg and arm. Jace Turner had fired about three rounds before delivering the blows.

This Hellfire assignment was supposed to be easy dealing with the unorganized anti mutant hate group but the former Sentinel Services agent had made it better. Arming and training them given more lethal forms of weaponry from Trask Industries along with a few loaned Hounds. Government support was actually given to the hate group thanks to people treating Campbell and the senator like saints after they're passing.

One of them combined with another could nullify powers one at a time. They chose to use it on Lorna and Andy had tried to defend her and her unborn child trying to stop Jace from using his unique weaponry crafted to kill Lorna.

Even trying his best the worst Andy could do was break Turner's leg and crack a few ribs. A long time ago the man might have stopped himself from killing a teenager. But this man had lost the humane part of himself a long time ago and showed no mercy. Fade was given several rounds going through his leg and nearly taking it off completely." ANDY!" The teenager lay still finally and that's when the Cuckoo's finally showed up. Jace Turner suffered again and again mentally before harming himself and being left a drooling bleeding empty shell.

The Frost Sisters looked at Andy with sadness. Guilt was visible in their usually cold and smiling faces and they felt sorrow. Needless to safe every human in that building suffered a complete mental breakdown or was left unable to speak. Andy was brought back to their safehouse before they actually buried him. None of them could stand someone at Trask Industries getting their hands on it.

None of them could even bear to even take out the belongings in his room. But they could strike back and make a message. Several young teenagers who did horrible things to a girl younger then them that was a mutant were found skewered by a large metal pike with an S on their chest. A couple months later Andrea Aurora Dane-Diaz was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a House of M chapter or make it a full fledged story with Andy and Lorna waking up to a changed world with mutants in charge and their loved ones all together. Let me know what's better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted another Andy awakens his power first chapter and saves Lauren.

The bones threatened to poke through the skin and that wasn't the worst injuries the teenager gained. Andy had stomped on his target's groin after throwing him using his telekinetic field into a wall. After Lauren unintentionally activated her mutant ability this drunk sophomore took a swing at her with his either stoned or bigoted friends egging him on. 

Lauren had created a barrier that split a table in two and that was nearly transparent. He wasn't feeling bad just protective of his sister. He immediately grabbed her hand and ran with her. He quietly cursed under his breath but was glad he tagged along. His sister's boyfriend had to leave the party leaving a lonely Lauren with cocky held back idiots who just happened to be bigots.

Andy didn't feel guilty when he destroyed something or hurt someone who deserved it. Just like what happened with that truck that nearly killed his family. They guy was okay...mostly.. He used it once at school and knocked a guy out. Andy lied saying he just got angry and fought they guy. Luckily thr boy suffered a concussion so no one knew about his abilities. 

" Let's go home. We can't let them get to us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing Lack wanted to see a.morbid Andy with seriously messed up ethnics.

" We need one of us to stay behind." Andy stated coldly looking at his two accomplices. The facility was a bloodbath with dozens of doctors, security guards and mindless Hounds dead at their feet. Blood covered every wall ranging from a splatter to completely painted. 

One of them was closing and opening a lighter bored. Every vehicle that could have aided the humans escape was destroyed along with those who tried to leave. Ashes were scattered now and there with corpses. Some had their faces nearly entirely burned away. 

" Not signing up for suicide Andy. I signed up to get rid of people liek my parents. People who deserve to suffer because of us." Esme had found the boy staring at his home set ablaze a smile on his face and bruises on his face. Andy had a newly found friend in him. John aka Pyro was Andy's closest friend.

The other one was slashing equipment and making sure research was totaled and unrecoverable. Jimmy lost his biological father to hounds and lost it. He went off the grid for months before the Frost Sisters pieced together enough memories for him to want to join the Hellfire Club. 

Reconnecting him with half siblings who shared his standards and morals more or less. " You'll be dragged out of here a destroyed corpse before they either experiment or take it apart. You'll be placed in a bag and remaining their property. " Andy stated all of this coldy without looking at Jimmy directly. " The press will vilify you and announce you as a psychotic which is what we need them to think. We need to be underestimated. We need to survive James. " He stated it formally looking at the brunette who sighed. 

" Stay the hell away from Laura and.I'll do it. Make sure she's okay. " Jimmy ignored John's smirk before they left. Jimmy slashed everything and handled everything roughly putting his prints on everything. Before Andy made the building shake and Pyro engulfed it in flames. 

Flames that revealed bone, tissue, and organs when rubble scrapped away Jimmy's skin and destroyed his bones. Andy barely gave a second look to the scorched shattered figure. 

" You'll still try and get close with his sister." Andy smiled at his friends crude and blunt disrespectful comment. 

" Definitely but I'm not stupid any one of his family members can cut me to pieces. Let's get the hell out of here and maybe me and her can be more."


	10. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon recruiting someone Andy knows a apology is in order.

" You have to trust me." The girl stared at him obviously not exactly agreeing with those words." I was a different person back then. I was a boy who got pushed around and didn't do anything when I see someone like me in trouble." 

" It was before I unlocked my potential before I really understood normal doesn't exist. Just a standard mutants can't live by and die so that that humans can live quietly. " 

" My parents who refused to understand and the Underground that wants us to live by their rules. Humanity's been passing legislation and crushing us. Describing us as monsters and them as the victims. " 

" Telepaths have been teaching me letting me reflect and truly see the ugliness I looked over every day. I've discovered a isolated area for all of us. To plan, to love and be alonr until we can strike back." 

Andy waited patiently and didn't retaliate for the shock waves and the small bruises that occurred. He remembered her from when his family stood idly by and didn't do a single thing at the bowling alley. 

" I'm sorry for all of this. But if you follow me we can tear it down. We can make sure the people who killed your father can burn." The vibrating blurry girl took the hand he offered but was cautious. 

She had been living on her own for a while even since her father was killed by several humans who harassed her. Her mother abandoned her years before when her powers first manifested. She barely survived on her own.

" Good. Now I've been told one of them is a few miles away. My group's have a car for us and a for hours to kill. And some scum as well."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren tries to infiltrate the Hellfire Club and get her brother back. Doesn't end well for her.

Esme and Andy actually began to laugh when Lauren reported her progress. She couldn't believe it at first she thought the Underground's plan could really work on them. Lauren had played her part well acting like she had a falling out with the Underground. 

She tried to stick to her cover doing what the Hellfire wanted on assignments and hurting people. Her most recent one would've been a assassination but with a elaborate plan involving three different mutants that could make illusions and one that could nearly stop your heart lowering the beats per minute. 

Lauren wanted to grab as much information as she could. And try to sway Lorna and Andy back was just a adde bonus that she desperately tried.   
" Seriously you think we wouldn't want to see a body? We make sure the target's dead and you wouldn't have forgotten. Your too squeamish for this." Esme commented. 

" I got to admit your plan was impressive but very over the top Lauren. A for effort but never try this again. Trust me next time we won't send you back with just some memories messed up and a headache. " Esme's eyes glowed blue before Lauren saw darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Strucker and Jace Turner have become each other's worst enemy each one wanting to break the other one.

Andy was thrown against the wall roughly. Blood ran down his fingers and his his neck. Blood ran down his right side and his neck from the injections and the ceramic bullet. This wasn't the first time he and this monster fought each other. 

" I should've pulled the trigger and saved humanity a lot of trouble the day I came to your house. Rid this world of a whining brat looking for some family legends. Then blew your bitch of a mother's brains out."

Over a course of a few months Andy Von Strucker wnd Jace Turner became enemies wanting to tear apart everything around the other one. Jace wanted to watch the Hellfire Club, Underground and the Struckers burn. Andy wanted justice for everyone Jace tortured and mercilessly killed.

The once understandable man would've shown mercy a long time ago before his transition to a Purifier. It was sickening his daily activities that mutilated mutants leaving them crippled or dying. This excuse of a human being organized the destruction of dozens of Mutant Underground Locations and safe houses. But his most recent accomplishments was personal to Andy.

This monster nearly killed Andy's family. Reed, Catlin, and Lauren nearly died saving children from unforgiving flames and aiding injured. Luckily there wasn't lasting or permanent damage to anyone he loved. 

" Don't you ever mention or think about them again." Andy wished he had been able to send this entire place collapsing down on Jace.

The suppressants that greatly weakened abilities were 'donated' by several memebers of Trask Industries. Andy couldn't use his full potential but he had more then enough to deal with him. Andy knew Jace wanted to kill him with his bare hands and make it long and agonizing. He wanted Andy to slowly die out but Andy wasn't going to die because of this excuse of a man." I'm not the crazy one here sadist and at least I have people that can face me. At least the woman in my life understands the lives I take and doesn't just run away." 

The next blow would have shattered Andy's if the Von Strucker hadn't send the weapon hurtling towards Jace's face. With a satisfying crunch thr man's nose broke and he became dazed. 

Definitely suffering from a concussion. " I wish you died with your coworkers when Esme freed her sisters. Then you could have joined at good man and joined your daughter when you passed away but not now. Not with what you've become and every action you've boasted about." Andy was able to send something crashing down on the man. 

Not to kill him instantly but to pin him down and make it slow. If Andy's guess was right the man suffered internal bleeding, broken bones and internal injuries. Left here to die alone maybe a few hours. 

" I want you to look at this and reflect. I want you to stare at this photograph and just think about what you did." Andy took out a photo of Jace's daughter letting what used to be a understandable conflicted man suffer alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catlin Strucker hasn't seen her son in months and finally tried to talk him back into returning into his family. But Andy's ready to show her how he has matured and changed.

Catlin knew she couldn't just go inside the safe house but it was possible that she could intercept Andy and try to reason with him. Or at least catch a short glimpse of her youngest child who she hadn't seen in months except for the occasional broadcast or updated wanted picture. She couldn't stand just hearing about his infamous exploits. 

She needed to see her son and actually talk to him. She wanted to know what's changed in him and know if he was okay. If he would listen to her and understand and just think about returning to his family. She didn't have to wait for too long and she saw Andy exit a black SUV with tinted windows. 

He was wearing a black leather jacket with a gray tee shirt and had dyed his hair silver. He looked confident and actually happy. Pleased with himself and looked proud of whatever he did. He held the door for Lorna and Esme but his smile vanished when he one of them pointed out his mother watching him. 

" Just give this to Aurora for me and I'll watch her in a little bit." Andy gave Lorna a small poorly wrapped gift. " I just need to talk with her. Just in case get that package we talked about with what we've saved and gathered. Don't tell Reeva about this. None of the Inner Circle either. " 

Nearly everything he said and how he reacted made Catlin a little suspicious and concerned. He walked over to run and hugged his mom. " I missed you." For a second she swore she had heard his voice break. But what she could clearly take notice of was the tears in his eyes.

" But things aren't right here currently. This person's been watching us and her and Lorna aren't getting along. I've pretty much had to try and negotiate peace between two grown woman who could both cripple me physically or mentally. But I've gained a responsibility here and I've actually started to move up here." 

" Andy there's been so many conflicting reports about you. Your around those Frosts and it's been said you leveled a hospital and research centers. I know what happened to those Purifiers at the rally. They're using you. This isn't my little boy whose wittingly doing this. They must have done something to your mind." 

Andy was calm but he separated himself from her and got a little space before answering. " People twisted my actual accomplishments and they're covering for people like Campbell. Those places were experimenting on kids and trying to breed little hounds. They were snatching people off the streets because they had the potential to have mutant children. We freed everyone before destroying every piece of research, every drug, and every monster like the one who put a bullet in dreamer. " He looked his mother in the eyes before continuing. 

" You don't want to know what those bigots did to kids younger then me. You don't want to know how a day ago Esme heard every sick twisted thoughts while undercover at a bar. You think they deserve second chances or get locked away?" 

" Whose going believe us? Mutants have lost three different rights this year alone and people are celebrating. But the Hellfire Club can stop them. We have things the Underground don't and do what they won't. " 

She tried to grab his arm but he moved away swiftly. " I can't turn my back on anyone here. I feel like I belong here and I enjoy it. Tearing things apart people or objects created or twisted to hurt mutants. This is who I am mom Andy Von Strucker and I can't stand the Underground and it's methods. But tell Lauren and tell Dad I care about them." Lorna came to Andy giving Catlin a large folder that was bulky. 

" For Marcos baby photos. He has a little girl and It's a little ball of hope and light here. I'm fighting for her future. I've been aiding in her care and helping Lorna at least give Marcos the chance to know what she looks like." 

" Goodbye mom. " He went inside the Hellfire Club safe house without a second look. Catlin knew she didn't approve of his methods and how he found himself here but she was happy he had responsibilities and wasn't doing it for just some plan he was a pawn in. 

Still hurt not being there to see his grow into this strong young man with his own ethics.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning really screwed up manipulation, deaths, abd Suicide ahead. This shows Andy's dark side and a failed plan that ends badly for a human family.

The man was quick to draw his gun on the mutant teenager inside his house who had been apparently waiting for him to come home. What anti mutant individual with a loaded gun wouldn't do the same? This was Andy Von Strucker the wanted mutant juvenile who had apparently either struck out on his own or joined a new organization. The teenager had caused the destruction of multiple laboratories along with Sentinel Service vehicles. He hospitalized at what was estimated to be around a hundred different people and had four confirmed kills. 

Andy's destructive telekinetic abilities had been shown on video showing it's destructive and deadly capabilities. The man was worried about that and the inability to locate any of his family members.

"Where the hell is my family?" Andy ignored the man and his question. In fact he moved even closer to the heavy caliber gun.

" That information will be shared shortly after you follow my commands but if you pull the trigger you'll be sorry." The man fired and Andy slumped over only for another Andy to reappear in front of the refrigerator. 

" That just cost you one of them. If you keep doing this when this over you'll be angry at yourself. " Brain matter spattered against the refrigerator door shortly before Amdy reappeared once again in a different location shaking his head.

The shooter didn't understand Andy didn't have a duplication ability according to the official reports so what was this? Did another ability awaken in this infamous kid? 

" Look your trigger finger is going to cost you everything just drop the gun and give up." The man emptied his gun and then he could clearly see what he had been shooting at. His own family dead because of him. Andy was never physically in this house this was just some telepathic trip or hallucination and if he just listened and gone along with whatever plan they would have lived. 

After breaking down the man decided to add his own body among his loved ones. When the real Andy heard the gunshot from a Hellfire Club SUV he just shook his head as he sat with the Frost Sisters. This did not go according to his plan. 

" Next time I am not overlooking or underestimating the trigger finger of a small minded idiot who doesn't realize when someome is screwing with him."They drive away leaving behind the result of his failed plan but not a bit of sympathy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they're was no miraculous family legacy or history of mutants? No Von Struckers at all? What if Andy was the only mutant in the whole Strucker family and Lauren couldn't get to him. What if Lorna never got captured?

Andy Strucker thought faintly he heard his sisters voice but wasn't so sure. He was just so angry so humiliated when his excessive chaotic power damaged pipes sending out even more scalding water down on him hititng one side of his face. Partially blinded, in pain, and alone he couldn't stop himself. 

 

He couldn't do it himself but nobody came. He didn't know what happened to Lauren and his bullies weren't even alive anymore. Everyone in that gym had fled or gotten hurt. Unknown to him Lauren had been knocked out and barely brought to safety. 

His own power was taking this place apart tearing every aspect part and shaking the very ground and foundation. He couldn't stop it and he couldn't explain why it just felt so good.

Eventually he was left alone with students either left or deceased. Sentinel Services on their way and a scared kid in agony and confusion. 

Then they finally came along. The water finally stopped and everything metal was away from him. Someone breathed out something weird and Andy felt at peace as most of what happened on this day was ripped away. When he felt at peace before finally collapsing. 

" We need to drag this kid out of here. We've got at least a dozen dead kids here and thousands of dollars in damage. He goes to the authorities and ends up facing life in prison or disappearing." Lorna heard everything John said as she looked at the teenager with burn scars that definitely needed to be treated. 

She could easily tell he was dragged here.and.humiliated. " We'll have two wanted newbies with us. But this kid is going through hell. Name dragged through the mud and won't even know it. He will have to relive thia trauma just to remember any of it even happening. " Andy was brought unconsciously to the Underground. 

Brought into this new way of life desperately trying to survive. Desperately desiring to see his family again. Unknown to him his father and mother would lose their jobs. Lauren was comatose for who knows how long and he ruined the Strucker family name and a lot of lives. And giving himself a lot of enemies.


	16. Strucker subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline has brought the Struckers and several members of the Mutant Underground to listen to the recordings of a scientist experimenting on Andy who vanished a few weeks after joining the Hellfire Club. Listening to a horrible account of Andy being broken before becoming....something else.

Evangeline Whedon stared at the Struckers, Marcos, Clarice and John." I'm warning you what's been recorded is inhumane and horrifying but thankfully not so graphic. This is apparently is what happened to Andy when he was captured when a Hellfire Club mission went south and taken to a off the books facility illegally augmenting and experimenting mutant powers while killing off or breaking the poor souls in their care. Lorna and the Frost Sisters however weren't captured and recently I was informed Andy escaped and joined up with them and attacked viciously someone who tried to interrogate, use, and possibly kill him He's become something else but you need to listen to understand." She played the tape recorder and soon they heard the sound of a gleeful man's account of Andy's little hell.

" Subject V-5-S has overcome every kind of treatment and upgrade we've implemented. Every operation even without drugs to dampen this mutant's agony or his curses and most recently his desire to die. Physically he's survived his body hasn't given up on him but his mind is at it's end. He no longer has the will to live and no longer puts up a fight. As a bad batch of Mutant Growth Hormone and Kick was rejected from his body both blood and tears came from his eyes but all he asked was for it to kill him. This sixteen year old's broken but he won't let us command him but begs for one of us to kill him." Reed never looked so angry and never missed his son more. Lauren felt sick to her stomach and held on to her mother. All three of them had tears in their eyes when briefly Andy's voice was heard cracking and sobbing.

" S-top my h-heart. Stop this." Everyone wanted to punch a wall or get their hands on this mad man before the next part came." Andy inflicted brain damage when one restraint was loose instead of escaping thinking it was better to die. We've decided to kill two birds with one stone. Save him and see if we can make our own telepath. Brain matter from David Haller who was suspected of causing the 7/15 incident and to be one of the most powerful minds and mutants. Operation begins shortly."

The next account made them feel even worse. They were scared for Andy and wondered what kind of state he was in know. Clarice felt bad for a petty thing she said to him on the failed Trask mission when he asked a question about her powers and wished she could take it back. Reed and Catlin just wanted to hold their son again and examine him for marks this psycho left behind. Lauren wanted her little brother with her now.

" Subject's seemed to started to behave. He's not planning a escape or reacting. We've struck him but he numbly stared at the wall for a wall for a while. Possibly hallucinating and has confessed if some of the thoughts he hears are well. Claims a part of David the rational is trying to speak to him. But Andy's begun to volunteer for our tests and seems to have lost all resistance which is incredible. The bodyslide testing slammed him into walls and objects hurting Andy dozens of times but he just tries and tries again with this piece of technology. Andy's also been training with X-23 and seems to have enlightened her letting her be a superior killing machine and keeping all humanity all guilt away. As a reward we've let him be the first one for healing factor experiment to see if we can make a ordinary mutant heal at least one fifth wolverine can." Evangeline stopped it for a little bit seeing the sickening faces and the disgust. The anger and the anxiety and the fear.

" The next part is the last one. But at least he's free. But he can never be the same." When she started it the first sounds were of screams, earth breaking and glass shattering. A sort of Snikt sound along with a few short cries." Andrew that monster planned this He's torn apart mentally and physically everyone. X-23 been free and the freakish friendship they formed have turned these lab rats against us. We gave Andy too much a alley, a way to teleport everywhere, parts of the greatest psychic mind and the power to heal. Armor piecing rounds can't kill him. But he can do this for us."

Lauren grabbed her parents hands as the boy explained how Andy took his time killing all of them and getting his revenge. Then it cut off.

Evangeline explained." The man's head and frontal lobe were splattered across the front entrance with most of his ribs ripped out of his chest after being gutted like a fish. Then his spine was thrown towards the last survivor. What happened to your son here shattered something deep down and something new reformed. One of the greatest and destructive mutants with a chaotic power combination. He's not just stronger he's Omega level and possibly the strongest mutant in decades. In the Hellfire Club's grasp."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell has no idea about Fenris or about linking mutant powers all he wants is information and a way to see how far mutants would go for one of their own?

" Your going to tell my work colleagues everything or I'm going to shoot one of them." Clarice and Sonya could see Andy and Lauren both of them collared and in uniforms with emotionless armed guards around them. Campbell held a pistol waving in in front of the flinching teenagers who had a couple bruises and marks on their faces and necks. Lauren had put on a act for her brother acting stronger then she actually was. But the facade was cracking and mayeb a few minutes away from shattering. Andy looked pale and afriad." Come on don't make me waste one of them. I'll lose the potential for Houdnswho could tear apart or bring together molecules. I can't waste the elder one judging from her transcripts and her past when she hid among decent folk she had a future." Rodrick Campbell scoffed at Andy. " Andrew was a weakling targeted by everyone leaving no impacts and nothing."

Clarice looked from the monitor at the scared kid who she shred a brief interaction that couldn't be classified as a conversation. The man aimed his gun at Andy threatening to shoot him if Lauren tried to interfere or speak. If Campbell shot himin the head with the military grade pistol he would be dead in seconds but in the chest a chance to live. Campbell began a countdown before Clarice and Sonya looked at each other. They have decided and made a choice that wasn't easy but Campbell didn't wait firing. Andy didn't scream but he fell to the ground. His eyes weren't blank but he still moved staring at the round barely containing pain. 

They talked and Campbell had sub par emdical treatment given to Andy. Basic stuff like bandages but luckily the bullet went clear through him because humans would have left it inside. He was taken away isolated by alive.


	18. For changingdestiny4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's been close to Clarice whose been mentoring him but what happens when he see's something that shocks him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For changingdestiny4 who gave me this idea and I took way too long to wrote.

What Andy saw broke his heart and destroyed his trust in both of them. Clarice Fong aka Blink  his closest friend and part time mentor was with his mother.  Andy never thought his mother or any of his parents would cheat on each other. What made it even worse was the massive impossible crush Andy had on Clarice. He knew it stupid and impossible with the age gap and how she treated him like a little brother and a student.  

He had pretended to go to sleep to talk to Clarice in private about something that was bugging him. What had perplexed him at first was his mom sneaking around to met Clarice.  What he saw brought tears to his eyes. Finally he couldn't stand it and ran off and the the two were none the wiser. 

He couldn't stand either of them the next morning or for the next couple of days. He skipped his home schooling with his mother and his sessions with Clarice. He wasn't willing to deprive himself of being prepared for a fight or a world so he had Lorna teaching him. Now that hurt Clarice. He ignored Clarice but argued and insulted his mother.  

He wouldn't do a single thing she asked or explain himself.  Unfortunately keeping this secret to himself soon made it worse for everyone.  He snapped at every one if they were concerned about him or curious.

It was no surprise when Lorna came to talk to him. He was causing too much trouble for her not to confront him. He would've snapped at her but part of him just wanted to tell someone.  It felt a little good to get that off his chest." Sometimes I wonder if she befriended me just so she would have an excuse to get close to my mother. That I was just the little kid she could use as a cover. " 

" Blink isn't that bad. I know your hurt but venting by hurting others won't help you. In fact you'll just bring more attention to the secret. More people uncovering it." Lorna left soon enough and Andy knew she said the right thing. But there was one thing he wanted to say to her.

She helped but Esme's visit was unexpected. She more or less said the same things but told him he was right to lash out and put distance toward Clarice and his mom. She told him they deserved it. She was more on his side. She stayed a lot longer with him. And  that's what lead him to the discussion he had saved for Clarice. 

" The Hellfire Club. How you operate and your morals is something I agree with.  I want to kill Campbell and avenge Sonya. Since Trask I've felt doubtful at what's viewed as white and wrong here. " Esme had a bittersweet smile and he smiled back before they had a discussion.  

Andy apologized ro everyone but he kept hostility toward Clarice and his mother.  In fact he called his mother by his first name in the brief talks they had and moved to a separate area in the HQ.

Then he took off without telling anybody with the Frosts to deal with Humanity Today and especially Campbell, and that horrible Senator.  Clarice managed to track him down but only during aftermath. Showing the horrific and destroyed forms. Humans would think it was a elevator accident. 

He had blood on his face and a smile that soon vanished when he saw her. He returned only to ask people to join. Lorna accepted along with Sage, Fade and Mark. 

But he did share a brief discussion with Lauren, Clarice and Catlin. He couldn't get the courage to tell his father so he thought it would be better if Lauren did it.

He rolled his eyes when they talked about him taking lives. " You snuck around with her. You deceived us having an affair.  You broke my trust. I saw it with my own eyes. I know. " 

Lauren watched her brother walked away. Then saw Clarice and her mom's shocked looks." You drove him anyway." But Reed overheard it all and cleared things up. 

" I've done the same for a long time. I've noticed how happier Catlin is. I'm okay with it." That surprised all three. The next time any of the four saw Andy wasn't for five to six months. That's when the Mutant Underground and Hellfire Club needed to pull together to annihilate the last remnants of the original Sentinel. Robot program.  

They needed to talk after noticing the concealed loneliness he had without them. He missed them just as much as they missed him. But he wasn't prepared for the bombshells they dropped on him. 

Reed told him." I knew before you did.. Your mother and I broke up months ago but remained as friends. They're happy. Lauren's accepted it." That left him surprised and able to spend time with all of them. Making up for him lashing out and lost time.  Training and talking with Clarice which was nice. 

When it was over they made amendments and Andy left waving at all of them. Esme was driving. " You didn't tell them everything. About the girl your seeing at the Hellfire Club?" 

" Nah. I care about Twist but there's been enough drama and surprises. "


End file.
